wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Birdwings
Please don’t steal my coding! B I R D W I N G S Ref by Joy Ang, modified by Wildloner. He is my OC. And NO HE CAN'T fly, I know that! He was created for the Clique-breaking OC contest. (He got second place.) Adopted by Pokeball after Celestial left. A P P E A R A N C E "We're not all perfect. That's what makes us happy." Birdwings is... strange. His head is too small for his body, as are his wings. You would think he was a SilkWing, at first, but his body is that of a MudWing, and, of course, his wings are too small. You worry about his flight capabilities. This bizarre dragon stands, turned away from you. "Hello?" you venture. He turns to fully face you. His bulky body is mostly a deep mustard green, armored and bulky. A line of bronzen circles the darker green. His voice is surprisingly gentle, "You're not here to tease me, are you?" Beneath the hard armor is a layer of a sort of pastel chartreuse, and beneath that, his underbelly is even lighter, a shade of mint. "No," you reply, "I just wanted to say hi." His too small head is delicate, friendly, long antennae extending off the back. "Even though I can't fly?" That brings your attention to his wings. Four of them, dark green, dotted with yellow. Small rings, like a target sit in the center of them. The wings faintly glow, a warm gold in the dusk, faintly tattered, perhaps from attempting flight. "No, I don't care if you can't fly," He smiles, the lamplight glinting off a small amulet around his neck. "Thank you." His eyes spark cerulean, deep as an ocean, as he turns away once more. Dusk slowly falls, cloudless. "I'm performing tonight at the plaza. Wanna come?" he asks, suprisingly gently. P E R S O N A L I T Y "Yes, I love them. What else am I here for?" You stroll together towards the plaza. Birdwings had an easy life, escpecially considering the way he looked. Who he was was not affected by anything that happened growing up, luckily. He strikes you as a gentle giant, clumsy, but careful, as you walk down the streets of Pyrrhia together. "You have a large family?" you probe. His replies to this question, and others, reveal his personality. He seems intelligent, and kind. His family is kind to him. He has three daughters and a mate, all of which he clearly loves. He seems shy, but he looses that aspect as you talk, becoming the driver of the conversation, even. He speaks of his times as a scholar easily, even at the beginning of your conversation. He talks of marvels, thoughts and books beyond your comprehension. His memory is quite good, even after all his years. A scholar, then. KInd and clever. Wise and shy. Clumsy and precise. Flightless, but ideas soaring. Never arrogant, but sometimes less-than cautious. The dusk light darkens around you, and a faint wind blows, refreshing. H I S T O R Y "I'm a performer now. The markets love me. Watch." He begins the story of his life. It's amazing such a deep voice can come from such a undersized head. "When I was young, the kids at school wouldn't tease me, but once or twice I got some weird looks. I simply let it slide by, and that was the right thing to do, after all, they weren't actually ever bullying me. I watched as they left with their families later in life, happy and smiling. I did not let that influence me, instead I was happy for them. My parents met in Pyrrhia, here in Possibility. My great-great-great grandparents snuck back with Clearsight, and started a life her. Over time, the SilkWings here grew. Eventually, my mom met my dad, a lone traveler, and here I am. I have two siblings, both of whom are girls, and who can fly. I love them so much. Anyways, I grew up here. I never want to leave. I met a beatiful SandWing, in school, Marble. We have three children now. One of them gave me my necklace," He smiles wistfully, "I got a job as a scholar, learning about everything I could. But it was not the right life for me. Now I preform. I tell stories. Stories about Pantala, about Darkstalker, about Clearsight. Stories of the moons and the sun and how we all came to be. And I think that's what I'm supposed to do in life. My friends call me Bird, so I guess you can, too." This time, it's you who smile, and broadly. By now, you can see the plaza. The twilight shows some stars, now, a beatiful sunset, marred by dark clouds, imperfect, yet more beatiful than it could ever be without. R E L A T I O N S H I P S "Marble, right?" Marble, 'his mate and best friend. Met during school, but finally settled down in Possibility 15 years later. Makes the best pancakes on earth. "Oh yes, I love her a little too much for my own good." "You ''must try the pancakes. I think I eat too many of them nowadays." '''Beach, Monarch, '''and '''Luna, his daughters. Luna made his necklace. They are all fully grown, and have attempeted to lift their dad into the sky with them, but.... well. He still appreciates their attempts at showing him the world from above, All three of them share a house in Possibility. Monarch aims to go to the scorpion den with Lepidopteran, though. "My little annoying young children. Aren't they sweet?" "Why, thank you, Luna. No, stop it. Stop it please! ''Your dad is not young like you!" '''Bogwalker '''and '''Lepidopteran, '''his older sisters. Used to give him the cold shoulder around their friends, but they couldn't ''quite manage to keep the mask up if he got hurt. Now live in the Scorpion Den, even though they're not Sandwings. Visit Possibilty occasionally. Lepidopteran likes to be called Lepi. "They... never really liked me, or at least acted like they didn't. It's sad, but I'm fine with it. I love them, though. What else can I do?" "I remeber them helping me with my homework. I used to think they could do anything." Celeste, Reid, parents. Reed met Celeste while traveling. Had their three children. Did their best to raise a loving household, even though they died right before their children were to move out. "I can't remember much about them. I wish I could. They were nice, though." "They would never remember my hatching-day, but to make up for it, we'd all have treats and go to market at least three or four times a year." S T O R I E S "Once open a time..." You listen to Bird's favorite story, the last of the night. He tells it simply, hauntingly. It is very short, compared to most of his stories. "Once there was the four moons. They moved across the sky forever, four perfect diamonds displayed on black velvet. There was no need for a sun, the moons shined so brightly. One day, the fourth moon looked down at the earth. He saw dragons, their souls shining in the night. He aimed to match their light. So, he took the light of everything he could, including the light of the other moons. He could not touch the dragons, however. They were too beatiful to take. He cried. Our sun is the fourth moon, set forever apart from her sisters. Her blue eyes still cry with pain and guilt. Sometimes the freeze over with hatred, or cloud with madness. She still looks down at our souls from the sky, jealous, even now in our age of freedom," Bird finishes. Twilight fades to night in Possibility, before it starts to rain, three moons shining in the ebony velvet sky. And you look up, joyful... G A L L E R Y "'''Yes, I look like that. So what?"''' birdwing.jpg|Butterfly I named him after. mr..png|By Wildloner. Thanks! IMG 20190907 181521 hdr kindlephoto-4605424.jpg|By Sans!! Chonky.png|By Moon!! Screenshot_20190907-155317.jpg|By Epi! Celeste.png|His sister, Lepidopteran, Jada by Wolves! Flytrap 1,.png|His other sister, Bogwalker, ref by Pokeball! Birdwings.png|By Darkmoon! Untitled2-1.png|By Kiwi!! Thanks so much! Fr Bird Wings.png|FR ref by Blackberry!! :) This Drawing For Celestial.jpg|Birdwing's daughters, by Hey!!! tysm! 2019-10-12 21-45-22 088.jpg|By Darkmoon! TYSM! 76793B39-383E-45B9-B2D2-C5361F42C008.png|Jada by Moonbreeze! Thanks! Category:MudWings Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Other)